


Red X and Little X

by Red_Dead



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red X saves Tim Drake from being eaten by a monster, but starts to wonder if the impression he left on the boy is good or bad yet, as Tim starts to take on some characteristics that might be a little concerning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red X and Little X

Red X didn’t really know what to do in the situation he was currently in. He gave out a long heavy sigh, as he thought and pondered, while a four year old little “brat” rummaged in his hide out refrigerator.

“How in the world did I end up being an accidental kidnapper?”

Xxxxx

Two Days Ago:

Xxxxx

 

Batman loomed in the shadows has he passed on a little boy, into Robin’s arms. The youth looked at Batman like the man had already gone beyond bat guano crazy.  (For people who don’t know what guano is, it means “sh!t”)

“The Drakes left Tim again in your care, didn’t they?”

Batman narrowed his eyes, only causing the four year old to giggle.

“I have no idea how they keep finding me, or how they just hand him off without a care in the world, but they told me this was their greatest treasure and only a Teen Titan can guard it. As you can see, I am no teen, nor am I a babysitter and I can’t do “this” again….”

Robin lifted the boy up over his head, watching as Tim giggled again, this time from the thrill of being lifted by his favorite Super Hero.

“Why not get Alfred to take care of….”

Robin looked where Batman once was and gritted his teeth in anger. The man left and quickly as he came, leaving the child in the care of a Teen Titan.

Xxxxx

One Day Ago

Xxxxx

Starfire peered over Robin’s shoulder, watching as he drew a funny picture with Tim at the Titan’s headquarters.

“May I ask? Who is this cute darling?”

Her excitement got the best of her as she flew above Robin, to grab the boy in a caring hug.

Robin looked up from his drawing, to make sure the child wasn’t scared.

“Tim Drake. His parents are the “rich” type and can’t really trust just “anyone” to watch over their son while they are away on vacation. So Batman dropped the boy with us.”

Starfire brought Tim close to her nose and started blowing soft kisses on his cheeks.

“Nice to meet you little one, I am Starfire!”

Tim’s eyes lit up in joy as he called out her name.

“Starfire! Starfire! Do you want to draw?”

Starfire nodded with glee, as she placed Tim back onto the ground. The boy ran back to Robin with new found energy. Star couldn’t help but squee in all the cuteness she was witnessing.

“I can’t wait for Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg to see the joy that is Tim.”

Robin scratched the back of his head, a relaxed sigh escaped his lips.

“Cyborg and BB are out for the week, something to do with Zombie Nation. Raven, well….”

Starfire took a seat, next to Tim, who passed her some paper and markers. She grabbed them with ease, getting ready to draw.

“Thank you little one! Now what about Raven?”

Robin drew a quick picture of a Magical Pony, dead panned. Tim, ignoring the two, started to draw again.

“Is watching The Magical Pony Princess Season’s 1 to 6, getting ready for the movie that comes out next week…”

Tim shot his hand up, getting the teenagers attention.

“I’m done with the picture!”

Robin and Star stopped talking, before looking down at the master artist and his finished work.

“Oh, how cool little man…..”

Robin eyed the work, trying to figure out what exactly Tim drew.

“Oh, is it a Dioy-Snifch?”

Star questioned, her own words seemed as if she too was lost in the child’s vision.

Tim smiled, proud of what he drew. He pointed over to a mess of Red, Green and Yellow.

“This one is Robin!”

His finger then pointed over to the Orange, Red and Purple.

“This one is Starfire!”

After Tim explained it, both teen’s looked at it again. The picture was of the two holding hands. Both teen’s looked at each other, before blushing like mad. It was the sound of a Beeping Alarm, that broke the silence between the two.

Tim looked at is current caretakers, an exited look came a crossed his face.

“Is that a mission? Can I go with you? Please?”

Starfire gave a huge smile, lifting the boy up in the process.

“I see no harm in it, but only if Robin says it’s okay? Is it okay Robin?”

Robin scratched the back of his head. The Beeper was still going off, indicating no time should be wasted, so he caved.

“Alright, you can go Tim, but you have to stay where we put you and not to leave.”

Robin didn’t really think the boy would get into too much trouble, after all, Tim was a good boy.

Xxxxxx

That Night

Xxxxxx

The rain poured down, heavy and unrelenting, as were the attacks Tim was witnessing on the only two Teen Titan’s available. Fear came upon the boy’s face, worried for his new friend’s lives.

The “monster”, pinned Robin down into the muddied ground with its huge left foot. Starfire, struggling in the monster’s hands, as they clasped tighter around her.

Tim just couldn’t stand there and watch his hero’s fall. The boy found strength he didn’t even knew he had, grabbed a sizeable stick and charged. With a small jump, he brought the stick down on the monsters right foot, causing the monster to roar, turning his attention away from the hero’s in his hands and under his foot.

Tim walked back, his stick still in hand, before he dropped it and started running. The monsters rage was at its tipping point. The monster tossed Starfire into the mud, taking its foot off of Robin, who started gasping for much needed air.

Robin pushed himself up, watching painfully as Tim ran away, the monster gaining. He let out cry, yelling out the boy’s name.

“Tim!!”

Robin made it to his feet, only to fall down. He glanced up, losing the fight to stay awake. He turned to look Starfire, who lay unmoving, but breathing. He pushed himself back up, willing his body to move. He had to save the boy, only to fall again and his mind faded to black.

Xxxxxx

Tim slid down a muddied hill, but a stray rock tripped the child, sending him downhill in a roll. Tim glanced up, his tears merging with the rain that fell around him. The monster stood above the hill and in a large leap, down at the base where Tim lay.

Tim wanted to move, but he was so scared, he couldn’t. The monster’s mouth opened, ready to eat the boy as a light snack. Tim closed his eyes, waiting for his hero’s to save him.

THWACK!!

Tim opened his eyes, expecting to see the Boy Wonder and the Girl who had the Power of the Sun in her hands. What he was not expecting, was a single, tall hero in black, with a red X on his chest. Upon his face was a white mask with a noticeable “Red X” on it. In his hands, a metal staff that sang in the rain.

The monster lay on its back, twitching, but still ready for a fight once it got it’s ground again.

Red X moved his cape over the youth, kneeling down to shelter the child from the cold biting winds and hail that was beginning to fall.

“What brings a little one like you out here?”

Tim sat up, whipping his tears away, but his fear would not let him stand, the fear also held him from talking, other than making whimpering noises. Red X turned away, his eyes falling onto the monster who was getting up.

“I don’t have what I need right now to defeat this guy. If you don’t want to be on his menu, come with me.”

Tim’s only response was nodding his head, before he felt strong arms wrap around him. Tim buried his head into the crook of Red X’s neck, taking in the warmth he so dearly needed.

The teen shot off a grappling hook, before escaping the dangerous villain. The monster roared as the two escaped, leaving it alone in the woods, in the darkness where it belonged.

 

Xxxxx

That Morning

Xxxxx

 

Robin woke up in a bed, dry and bandaged up. He glanced over and saw Raven floating above him, meditating. He got up, holding his head.

“Raven? Did you find the boy?”

Raven opened her eyes, a frown on her face.

“Do you want the good news or the bad news first?”

Robin’s eyes widen in fear.

“Good news.”

Raven rested her feet on the ground.

“Good news….Red X has him.”

Robin brought his hands to his face, mortified.

“and the bad? Wait don’t tell me…”

Raven turned away, leaving Robin to go get ready for the search.

“Bad news…Red X has him.”

Raven left, leaving Robin to will himself out of bed. Tim was in the care of a crazy man, he had to save him from the Red X’s damaging influences before it was too late.

Xxxxx

Current Day

Xxxxxx

 

Red X didn’t really know what to do in the situation he was currently in. He gave out a long heavy sigh, as he thought and pondered, while a four year old little “brat” rummaged in his hide out refrigerator.

“How in the world did I end up being an accidental kidnapper?”

Tim glanced out from the frig, bread and eggs in hand.

“I’m hungry!”

Red X, who by this time, in his own private time, would be unmasked and relaxed. At the moment, he had to hold his identity secret, even from a four year old. He really wasn’t planning to cook for anyone but himself. He grabbed the bread and eggs, making sure his momentary guest was in good health before he gave him back to the Teen Titan’s. He just wasn’t going to make it easy, after all, Red X was ticked. Who in their right mind (ROBINWHOISANIDIOT) would take a four year old around something so dangerous.

Tim walked around, the large shirt working as a night gown, while his muddy clothing was being washed in a washer. Red X watched as the boy stepped on the front of the shirt, before he stepped on it, falling forward and falling on his face.

Tim got up, rubbing his nose. Small tear’s started to well up again, but quickly vanished when two strong hands lifted him up and held him close.

“Now,now! No crying until Saturday Morning Cartoons are done!”

Tim blinked, not quite sure what to make of this masked person.

“Why until the cartoons are done?”

Red X laughed, enjoying the little talk he was having.

“Because dear child, that is when all worries melt away. A time for me, just to be a kid.”

Red X placed the boy down on the couch, changing the channel to some Super Hero station.

Tim shot up, excited to see a Power Ranger (Super Sentai スーパー戦隊シリーズ ) flash by on screen.

“POWER RANGERS!”

Red X laughed again, heading back to the kitchen.

“Now watch the show while I cook you up a good meal, not just eggs and toast. It’s not every day I get someone so special over.”

Red X watched as the child danced around the room, seemingly lost to the magic that is TV.

Xxxxx

“Batman is going to kill me….I can’t find Red X anywhere! He’s not at any of his normal hide outs.”

Raven side glanced at Robin, a very dark look came upon her face.

“How do you know where all of his hideouts are?”

Robin swallowed hard, starting to go dry in the mouth.

“Uh….”

The Teen Titan’s communicator went off, buying the Boy Blunder some time before he had to try to explain some things that should forever remain a mystery.

“This is Robin, did you find him?”

The voice that came from the communicator was not of Beast Boy, Cyborg or Starfire. The cocky voice only belonged to the one person they were looking for.

“Ahhh, how did you know I found him. Oh wait? I know, you saw my calling card!”

Robin gritted his teeth, clutching onto the communicator with anger.

“Where is Tim? Red X!”

A dark laugh echoed in the room. It sent chills up Raven and Robin’s spine.

“Well, I can tell you where he is not. He’s not in the stomach of a monster.”

Robin looked away, while Raven peered into the non-powered hero.

“Yes, about that….Do you want me to hit him for you Red X, or will you do the pleasure of doing that yourself?”

“Oh, Raven? You are there too? How awesome is that! And yes, I would love it if you gave him a thump or two. And Robin, don’t you worry about Raven tossing you around like a rag doll, because it’s me who’s still going to give you the biggest beat down in history. I mean, what were you thinking? Taking a kid, to a dangerous situation like that? You are just as crazy as Batman.”

Robin lowered his head even more.

“I’m not Batman…”

Raven rolled her eyes, taking the communication device away from a willowing Robin.

“So, if possible…can we please have the kid back? Or will you make it a pain as normal?”

Red X sounded hurt on the other end, Raven couldn’t tell if it was good acting or sincere.

“I’m so broken that you think so little of me Raven, that really hurts….But don’t worry, I plan on dropping the kid off later on today. I figured he’s safer with me, then, well, at the Titan’s Tower.”

Raven nearly dropped the Com device in shock, but quickly recovered.

“Wait, really? You are going to make it easy for us?”

Another deep, disappointed sigh escaped the troublemakers lips.

“Look, I may be an ass, but I’m not that much of an ass, to endanger a kid. Give me till 3 P.M. and find him at the zoo….Deal?”

Raven glanced back over at Robin, whom nodded in agreement. Raven called back.

“Deal. But if he isn’t there at 3, I’m calling Superman….”

The com device went silent, nothing more came from the machine that Red X had easily hacked. Raven tossed the device back at Robin, a sly smile appeared.

“Now, please do tell me….how do you know about Red X’s hideouts?”

Robin started laughing. He sure was stuck now.

Xxxxx

Tim couldn’t help but watch as Red X ate his own meal. His mask still covered his eyes, but his mouth was free to eat.

“Tim right? What exactly are you trying to do? Figure out my super secret identity?”

Tim nodded, taking a drink of chocolate milk. Red X gave a smile, touched by the boy’s honesty.

“Sorry kido, not going to happen. You might sell me out to the Teen Titans.”

Tim stood up on the tall chair, his hands slamming down hard on the wooden surface.

“I won’t! You’re a hero and hero’s have to hide their face!”

Red X nearly choked on his food when he heard the word “hero” escape the boys lips.

“I’m no hero, more like….a trouble maker.”

Tim sat back down, his feet kicking back and forth.

“Can I be a trouble maker too?”

Red X laughed, it echoed in the kitchen. Tim started to become flustered by Red X’s behavior.

“There would be no way  you’d ever be a trouble maker, you’re too small.”

Tim gave a pouted lip, before an idea crossed his mind. Red X was intrigued at first, not to sure what stunt the kid would pull.

Tim grabbed his chocolate milk and dumped it all over the table. This caused Red X to pick up his plate and push himself away from the table. He could play this game of tantrum.

“Oh, why did you go and do that….do you know how much money I have to steal to buy that…”

He took another bite from his food, watching as Tim started to tear up a bit. It wasn’t long before that cup, landed broken on the ground. Red X smirked, the kid was testing him.

“Hey now, that is dangerous. Is that how you act when invited to a new home?”

Tim crossed his arms, growing more upset.

“Am I a trouble maker yet?”

Red X leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the kitchen table. Tim watched as the teen swept his leg over the table, taking a few stray dishes and watching as they hit the ground shattering.

“Spilled milk and broken glass does not make you a trouble maker….try harder…”

Tim pouted, before looking around the room. His eyes fell on top something that made Red X stop the boy in mid-thought.

“And nothing with fire. You might end up killing someone by accident. That’s a big no no.”

Tim looked upset at the teen, not for the use of fire, but that Tim would want to kill anyone, by accident or not.

Tim gave a heavy sigh, giving up the idea that property damage wasn’t going to be a major trouble maker thing. The boy’s eyes fell on top a laptop, a sly smile escaped the small boy.

“Can I play a game on your computer?”

Red X nodded, not seeing any harm in it at all, got up and handed over the device.

“I don’t know if I should let you have this, you might break it…that would be a bit troublesome.”

Tim gave him a cute smile, where Red X could have sworn he saw stars and sparkles glow around the child. The ideal thought came to mind was pure innocence.

“I won’t break it! Promise!”

If Red X had known the true reason as to why Batman had dropped Tim off at the Teen Titans, he would have never given the boy his laptop, for it gave him more trouble than he have ever bargained for. Red X didn’t see the demon behind the angelic eyes of the child, for if he had, he would have turned the child back over to the Teen Titans or better yet, Batman.

 

Xxxxx

TBC

Xxxxx


End file.
